


the weird, empty feeling

by ghibliterritory



Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Peter has a nightmare, Short & Sweet, Sylar helps him out kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 20:17:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17049872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghibliterritory/pseuds/ghibliterritory
Summary: Peter keeps finding himself here. In these cities, ruined by god knows what.





	the weird, empty feeling

**Author's Note:**

> this is like super short and not my best but man i just got kicked in the face by Heroes again a few years after watching it and i needed to give y'all some content

“ _ Nathan?! _ ”

 

His voice rang out in the empty space. A cold sky loomed over his head. A sense of uneasy dread sat on his shoulders. Peter Petrelli looked out across a large city, reaching out past the horizon, motionless and quiet. It was empty and gray. Peter thought it almost looked like New York. Almost.

 

He stood on the edge of a grand building, taller than the rest. He felt frozen in place. Part of him screamed to jump again, to fly across the city and find where it ended. Another part tried to draw back and stay safe, afraid of whatever could be below him. Peter was trapped. “Nathan, are you out here?” He called out again. Of all the people he thought of, Nathan was the only one he wanted to see. If Nathan was there, things would be fine. He would be fine.

 

There was still nothing except his echo responding to him. The city stayed quiet. He felt his body leaning forward. “Can anyone hear me?”

 

Without warning, Peter felt something on his back shove him forward. He tried to balance, but it was too late. He plummeted towards the ground, previously hidden concrete getting closer and closer-

 

“Peter-”

 

He shot up, gasping out. A scream rested in his throat that he couldn’t get out. Peter reached his hands up to his face, trying to find himself in the dark.

 

“Peter, hey- you’re alright. You’re home. I’ve got you.”

 

A familiar arm wrapped around Peter’s shoulder, and while he still felt jarred and scared, he couldn’t help but lean into it. The dim bedroom lamp flicked to life, and Peter sighed in relief at the sight of his bedroom. He wasn’t in a dead city. He wasn’t in a hospital, or a camp, or anywhere he didn’t want to be. After a minute (which felt like an eternity), Peter felt his body relax, and he closed his eyes. “Christ…”

 

“What happened?” Someone asked. Peter looked up, meeting Sylar’s eyes. They were soft, clearly worried. It was weird how little Peter had expected to ever see him like that. He shifted to get a better look at him, the previous fear being replaced with guilt. “Just… another weird dream. The usual.” He muttered, hiding his face halfway in Sylar’s shoulder. “Sorry for waking you up. Again.”

 

Sylar sighed- not in a mean way, to be sure- and reached a hand up to Peter’s hair. “You know I don’t care about that, stop apologizing.” He told him. “I’d rather be awake for stuff like this. What was it about tonight?”

 

Peter shrugged, sitting up and rubbing at his face. “Nothing, really. I was just… alone. It was like everything I’ve ever been scared of happening all at once, and…” He paused. He could still feel the hand on his back, the weird empty feeling as he tried to call for his brother. “It was scarily real.”

 

Sylar nodded in understanding and moved his arm away from his shoulders, instead taking his hand. “Doesn’t sound like an out of the ordinary dream. Not for you, anyway. Maybe you should try talking to Mohinder about- I think he knows more about dreams than I do.”

 

A beat of silence passed between them, and Peter nodded as he thought it over, curling his fingers around the other’s. Mohinder was probably his best bet- if not to help understand them, then maybe directions to someone who could do that. “I’ll call in the morning. He’s probably got some kind of understanding of dreams.”

 

“At the very least, enough to find the main reason.” Sylar said. “For the time being, though, you should get some sleep. You have work in the morning, and I’m not gonna be the one to drag your grouch-ass out of bed.”

 

Peter scoffed. “Like you aren’t as bad as me. But, I’ll try to sleep in a minute. Still need to shake off the weird post-nightmare feeling.”

 

“Understandable.” Sylar shrugged, giving Peter’s hand a gentle squeeze. “Wake me up if you need anything.” With that, he pressed a light kiss to the other’s shoulder before turning off the light again, getting comfortable once again. Peter watched him for a minute, reaching out to mess with the ends of his hair. Then, once his eyes adjusted to the dark, he slipped away and went to the large window of their room. Outside, New York gleamed bright, stretching for miles. Peter sighed to himself. No matter how weird his dreams got, he knew he’d at least done his part to keep the world from looking like them. He was safe. He would probably stay safe for a long time.

 

That thought comforted him once he finally felt ready to sleep again, wrapped in familiar arms.


End file.
